


Recall

by creedation



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ACCOMPLICE END: After Adachi and Souji confessed to the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, their life in jail isn't a pleasant one, especially when Adachi is sentenced to life in prison. Can Souji make a court believe there's a TV World and him and his friends saved Inaba? A continuation of Whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> See, I said I was going to upload this and I COMPLETELY forgot. This is a follow up to a previous fan fic I wrote, Whisper. So if you didn't read it, then I suggest doing so before continuing here. I hope you enjoy the continuation as much as where the story first began.

**MARCH 26th 2013**

 

A year ago he found himself in a new place, new faces, and new rules to learn. But at the end of the previous year, he never expected himself that returning to his home in the city would be a long pipe dream never to come true.

It was smaller than his room back in the big city, but it provided basics needs if food was taken out the equation. A tiny, but decent sized futon accompanied by a table and behind a wall, a small bathroom in the next section. It was cramped, but it was enough room for him.

A jail cell for one. Nicer than most (thanks to his uncle), but still confined him to the reality of accepting his true self.

After washing his face in the basin, he opened his eyes to see his reflection. When was the last time he was able to get his hair cut? As he brought up his hand to move his bangs from his eyes, something silver (besides his hair) caught his eye. A ring he received three months ago.

“I miss him.”

The words fell from his lips before he realized it.

Three months had passed since both males were convicted and sentenced for their crimes. And since Inaba didn’t have more than just a tiny police station, they were to the next town over, Tsuyoshi; a city known for their strong ideals for dealing with criminals.

Souji Seta and Tohru Adachi confessed to their crimes of Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano. While Tohru admitted to killing the two women, Souji revealed that he tampered with the evidence linking the older male to the murders.

A sigh slipped from his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. Three months seemed like an eternity without seeing the one he betrayed his family and friends for. His friends left him while his family was left disappointed. He destroyed his future for the sake of one person. Souji tried to do what he could to remind himself of Adachi, but as the days passed, it seemed harder and harder to remember. Why did he feel like his memories were slipping?

 

**MAY 6th, 2013**

 

“Uncle…”

“How are they treating you in there?”

 

The only visitor he got to see frequently was his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. He never expected his ex-friends in Inaba to ever show up, not after what happened.

“Thanks to you, I think I’m being treated better than most.”

The room was nice, even for a jail cell. And even then, it was quiet. No rowdy roommates. Just white noise… which at times, drove him a bit crazy.

“That’s good.”

“...”

Dojima knew that silence when he heard it. He traveled every other weekend at least to the building, and every time was just like the last. He sighed.

“He’s doing alright. He talks about you as much as you ask me about him.”

“!”

“It’s written all over your face. You don’t even have to say a word.”

 

And it went on like that for months: Dojima playing telephone between the two men.

 

**JUNE 30th, 2013**

 

“Adachi wanted me to tell you he doesn’t know how long his term will be, but I got someone working for him. Old colleague of mine.”

“Uncle?”

“I’m not doing this for you and your romance. Just… that guy. As hopeless as it all seems, he’s got no one to stand on his side. So someone’s gotta be there for him while you’re in here.”

“Uncl--”

“I don’t understand it. He must have did a number on you to jus--”

“Thank you.”

 

A surprised grunt escaped Dojima’s lips before he sighed and brought a hand up to ruffle the back of his own hair.

“Y-- yeah….”

 

**JULY 15th, 2013**

 

“Second degree murder with impulsive killing with malice afterthought. They’re trying to give him life for two murders.”

“!”

“Sorry.”

“Uncle?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I shouldn’t get more involved but-- I know Tohru-san wasn’t… completely in his right mind when the murders happened.”

“Hm… so you’re saying it might be temporary insanity? … I could see that. Adachi might have some had some rough patches, but I don’t think he would have gone out of his way to kill someone. Besides, how do you know something like that? Does it have to do deal with that odd other world you were talking about?”

“Yeah, something was controlling him.”

“All right, I’ll see what I can do.”

 

**OCTOBER 1st, 2013**

 

“Sorry kid. This place is as its name. They’re not budging on his term set for life. On the upside, seems you’ll be getting out sooner than they promised. Keep up the good work kid. It’s rare of Tsuyoshi to cut down their crime time. Ten years to three? Huh…”

Was that supposed to make him feel better? Souji could really care less about his own sentence. It was a given that his term was going to be shorter, but there was no way he could go on without Adachi.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m doing all I can right now.”

 

**DECEMBER 11th, 2013**

 

“Tohru-san…”  
  


Souji knew that his uncle was trying the best he could, but he believed if he wasn’t in this prison then he might have been able to help more. But what would he do behind a caged wall and three other solid ones? Only a selected view about the Midnight Channel and even from those few, less knew about the dangers what what really happened.

How or why would a whole court believe him?

 

**DECEMBER 19th, 2014**

 

“I want to see him… I want to see him.”

 

The time passing by was starting to become unbearable and at times, he felt his own sanity slip.

 

**JANUARY 1st, 2014**

 

Another year passed and marked the anniversary of their confession.

 

**FEBRUARY 14th, 2014**

 

“Ouch! Careful with where you’re poking that!”

 

It was in the middle of the night that Souji woke up to shouting in the hallway. Usually this side of the ward was quiet, so who would be making so much noise?

 

Rolling over on his side in the futon, he ignored the argument outside of the cell. But then he shot up in bed, realizing who the voice belonged to.

 

“Okay, I get it. Geez. I’m going I’m going. Be sure to close the door after me, yeah?”

 

There was a slam and lock of the door and then the footsteps of the officer walking away. Ear deafening silence filled the space.

Words were caught in his throat. Thirteen months he went without hearing that voice. He waited to hear it again just like he waited eleven months for that one single phone call.

 

“T-- Tohru…..-san?”

“...”

 

But he was sure he heard correctly! Why wasn’t there an answer?

 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Souji…?”

“Tohru-san!”

“Shit… I almost forgot what your voice sounded like. It’s been too long. They never told me where they moved to you in here, no matter how many times I asked.”

“...”

“Haha, how ironic of them to do this now.”

“...”

“...? You all right kid?”

“...”

“Souji…?”

“I missed you… I missed you so much…”

“Yeah… I know… me too.”

 

Although he couldn’t see through the wall, Souji could definitely feel Adachi’s presence there. He leaned his head against the cool cement. Through the silence he could hear the beating of his own heart. And with closing his eyes, he could sense the arcana link he still had.

Now that the middle man was out, the two caught up with each other, saying things that were once unspoken before.

 

“I wish I could see you right now.”

“Now? Ha, I look like shit. I’ve definitely seen better days.”

“Yeah… me too.”

 

**SEPTEMBER 16th, 2016**

 

“Huh… so it’s your turn to go eh? Today’s your day.”

“Tohru-san…”

“I know… It’s gonna get lonely without you. Every time I get used to something, you just come and mess it up.”

“But you never minded when I meddled into things.”

“Yeah, I guess not. heh.”

 

The sound of footsteps and jingling of keys got louder until they stopped outside of Souji’s cage.

 

“Lucky break for you kid.”

“...”

 

The door opened with a click and not another sound was heard.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t wanna leave?” The guard questioned.

“Go on…”

“Tohru-san?”

“I’ll follow you out in time...maybe. Just do something for me, ya?”

“What is it?”

“Before you go, lemme see your face.”

 

Steeling himself, Souji walked out of what had been his ‘home’ for three years. He turned to his right, standing in front of Adachi’s cell. The older male took a couple steps forward before reaching his hands out through the bars, touching Souji’s face.

The light was dim but they could tell they’ve both gotten older. Souji’s hair was longer than what he could have cared for. His bangs constantly got in the way so he tried to keep them behind his ears, mostly swept off to one side. Adachi on the other hand, his choppy hair continued to grow unevenly and a poorly kept goatee graced his face, but a goatee nonetheless.

 

“Haa… You didn’t let this place get to you too bad. You’re twenty-one now aren’t ya… Man…”

 

The young adult placed his hands on top of Adachi’s.

 

“Tohru-san…”

“I won’t be able to see your face for a while even though I’ve gotten to see it now after so long. I’ll burn it into my memory now.”

“...”

“Hey, come a little closer.”

 

Souji did as he was told. A soft touch graced his lips, even if it was only for an instant.

 

“Come on, let’s go before you guys make me sick,” the impatient guard growled.

“I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll get you out of here… no matter what I have to do.”

“You risked your future for me once. Don’t do it again. Make something for yourself out there.”

 

**SEPTEMBER 21st 2016**

 

“And you think the jury is going to buy your story of some magical TV land?”

“No.”

“Then what the hell are we here for?!”

 

Dojima’s friend (who happened to be Adachi’s lawyer) agreed to meet with Souji once was brought back to Inaba.

 

“I just thought you should know.”

“Souji,” Dojima spoke first before his old colleague could start, “I know you want to help Adachi and I know you’re telling the truth. But people aren’t going to believe what they can’t see, even when one person claims their story is right. But weren’t your friends involved?”

“...”

 

Souji looked off to the side.

 

“They’re gone huh? And you doubt they’ll testify on Adachi’s behalf.”

“Yeah…”

“There’s more than one person who knows about this?” The lawyer spoke up again.

“There were seven of you in total right?”

“The jury might not think much of it since the story might be told by a bunch of kids, but if there’s more than just him, there might be a chance.”

 

“There’s nothing I can do.”

“I’m not doing anything for that asshole.”

“Please, do not call me about this anymore.”

“I ain’t got the time.”

“Souji huh?”

“About Senpai…?”

 

**SEPTEMBER 23rd, 2016**

 

With little luck, Chie and Rise both came to the Inaba police station.

 

“Good, you’re here. Come to the back.”

 

Dojima led the females to the interrogation room where they came face to face with Souji Seta, a person they hadn’t seen in year four years since they turned their backs to him.

 

“Senpai…? Is… is it really you?” Rise walked forward, covering her mouth, approaching Souji who stood up to greet them.

“No way,” Chie looked up at the male and saw the changes of time and acceptance on his face.

 

“Now, you know what we’re here for,” Dojima’s friend said, urging the two ladies to sit. And three hours after their long talk...

 

“If you can convince the others to come and explain their story too, we might be in luck.”

 

**DECEMBER 30th, 2016**

 

“We’re closer… we just need to get Yosuke to agree.”

“Hahaha you’re better off trying without him. There’s no way he’s going to agree, not after I killed his wannabe girlfriend.”

“Tohru-san…”

“I’m know… sorry. I trust you, just don’t let me down.”

 

With the corded phone in one hand and the other pressed against the glass, Adachi smiled softly to the male on the other side.

 

**MARCH 14th, 2017**

 

Six months later and Yosuke still didn’t cave in. They were going to have to do this without him seeing that the trial was to take place in a month. They were running out of time.

 

**APRIL 28th, 2017**

 

Having a trial in Tsuyoshi was tough and held truth to his name. But with his regained bonds and allies by his side (especially from Yosuke to showed up at the trial last minute to interject) and weeks of deliberation, Souji did exactly what he promised to do:

 

A recall of Adachi’s sentence, giving him the temporary insanity plea, cutting his time from life, to 10 additional years on top of the three he already served.

 

“Thank you, everyone.”

“No problem senpai~ Just glad ta help.”

“I’m surprised after all this time, you can still call me that. I’m not exactly the best role model.”

“Why not? Senpai is still senpai right?”

“I’m still upset-kuma.”

“And you have every right to be,” Souji agreed with Teddie. He didn’t expect any of them to help him.

 

**JULY 19th, 2027**

 

“Yaaa, it’s been a while.”

 

Adachi couldn’t say much more before Souji had a hold on him, pulling him into a hug. Tohru Adachi, who was finally free at age 43, found himself wrapping his arms around Souji Seta, age 32.

 

“Whoa--... heh…”

 

His lips formed a smile.

 

**JULY 25th, 2027**

 

“So you’re really going huh?”

“I won’t be able to see you again, sensei?”

“If you ever return, I’ll make sure we keep a room open for you at the inn.”

“Please keep in touch this time, senpai.”

“I know I’ve been a dick about all this but thanks… for everything.”

“I’ll be sure to call ya if I need anythin’.”

“Good luck this time around, senpai.”

“Big brother…”

“You take care of yourself now. Keep that idiot in line.”

“Waaa that’s kinda harsh Dojima-san.”

 

The group shared a good laugh.

 

“Thank you again, everyone.”

“I know you rather not hear it from me, but thank you.”

 

Souji and Adachi bowed their heads. And soon after, the train whistle went off.

 

“I guess we should get going.”

“Yeah.”

 

The two boarded the train waiting for the two doors to close. And as the train took off, everyone waved until the locomotive out of sight.

 

“Tohru-san…”

“It’s good to be back.”

“Welcome home.”

“Who are you, my wife?”

“I will be.”

“Listen here you.”

 

A soft laughed escaped from their lips.

 

The train soon approached a tunnel, heading to their new start in a new town. No murders, no accomplices, no unexplained deities. Just two men coming to terms with their past and embracing their future. Together.

 

“Come here. I waited too damn long for this.”

 

Adachi actually contradicted his words and took step forward, pinning Souji against the walkway of the train. As the train entered the tunnel, all went dark and a long kiss was shared between them. The spaced out lights in the tunnel caught the silver bands on their fingers.

 

Now, everything was set right.

 


End file.
